


99%

by RiddlePanda



Category: South Park
Genre: Eric Cartman is a twisted sick teen, Gen, references to several episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlePanda/pseuds/RiddlePanda
Summary: Kyle took a deep breath and pulled the gun from behind his back, aiming it at Cartman’s chest. “Don’t take another step Cartman.”Cartman’s eyes grew wide before narrowing them. “We’ve been over this Polly. I’ve already killed you once. I won’t kill you again.”“I’m not Polly! I’m Kyle!”





	99%

Familiar crying slowly roused Kyle from unconsciousness. The redhead groaned as he opened his eyes, only making out a mess of pink and grey as he tried to make them focus.

A sharp slap was heard and the distinct cry of Clyde fully woke Kyle up as he swiftly lifted his head up to see Cartman standing in front of a tied up Clyde wearing what looked to be like green pajamas.

“Clyde Frog would _**NEVER**_ talk back to me!”

“I’m n-not your stupid fucking stuffed frog Cart-”

Kyle watched in anger as the fat teen slapped Clyde again, forcing Clyde to let out another sob. He tried to get out of the chair he was sitting in, realizing he was also tied up. He struggled against his bonds.

“Cartman! What the fuck!?”

Kyle didn’t like the look in Cartman’s eyes as the brunette turned and quickly walked to him. Cartman forced his chin up, smiling as he looked Kyle over.

“Polly! I’m so glad you finally woke up! I was beginning to think you wouldn’t ever. The others have been up a lot longer than you.”

Kyle furrowed his eyes as he looked at Cartman angrily. “Polly? Who the fuck- Have you lost your goddamn mind Cartman?! What the-”

His cheek stung where Cartman had slapped him, making Kyle realize there was something on his face.

The large teen licked his thumb and began wiping it around Kyle’s cheek. “Now Polly, look what you made me do! I smeared your make-up. But…you should know better that ladies such as yourself don’t cuss like that. Especially around me.”

There was a whimper in front of them and Cartman turned around, narrowing his eyes at another teen tied up in a chair. Cartman sighed and walked over to the chair, letting Kyle see who it was.

“Now Peter Panda, you’re supposed to make bear sounds, not whimper!”

Butters whimpered again. “Eric please. I gotta go home or my parents will ground me for sure! I was only supposed to be here for a few hours.”

“Yeah you fat fuck! Let us the fuck go!”

“Muscleman Marc, you know I don’t tolerate that language.”

“Fuck you!”

Kyle could make out two others in the dark corner of what he remembered was Cartman’s basement. Cartman slapped who he could only assume was Craig, before turning to the other tied up person.

“You have anything to say as well Rumpertumskin? Or do you need another lesson?”

The person shook their head. “No.”

That was clearly Token’s voice.

Cartman looked around the room and nodded. “Now that you’re all awake, we’ll get this party started. I trust everyone will be on their best behavior.”

Kyle narrowed his eyes as he looked at the rest of his tied up friends as Cartman pulled them to the table in the middle of the room, the five of them staying silent. Craig’s shirt was pulled off and crudely drawn tattoos adorned his bare skin. Token was in what he thought was a purple dragon suit and one of his eyes looked puffy and swollen.

“I’ll be back with refreshments!”

Kyle waited until he heard the click of the door. “Okay…what the **_FUCK_** is happening!?”

Craig struggled with his bonds and growled. “The fat fuck’s gone even more crazy! What does it fucking look like Kyle!?”

Token shot Craig a look. “Craig, lower your voice. Who knows if he’s got a monitor or can hear us from wherever he is in the house.”

Clyde sniffed, his cheeks red from tears and from where Cartman had slapped him. “Token’s right Craig. Remember what he did to you an hour ago.”

Craig closed his eyes and grimaced. “We have to get out of here.”

“I repeat, what the fuck is going on?”

Token looked over to Kyle and frowned. “Something about payback or something.”

“He’s gettin’ back at us for us destroyin’ his stuff years ago.”

Butters looked up. “I’m his partner for that English assignment. So I was over here to work on it. He asked me if I remembered his toys he had years ago when we were kids, the stuffed animals and the dolls. I told him I did and the next thing I knew, I was in this panda costume.”

Kyle furrowed his eyes. “But we didn’t destroy his toys! He did!”

“Electronics can be replaced. My best friends can’t.”

The group stared wide-eyed as Cartman came down the stairs with a tea tray. The teen sighed and shook his head. “I guess I’ll break character this ONE time. But after that, you WILL obey me. You really think I wouldn’t retaliate after you all destroyed my stuff when we were kids? Well…that time is now. And since you can’t be electronics, you’ll be my toys I had when I was a kid.”

Cartman sat the tea tray down on the table. He put his hand on Token’s head. “Rumpertumskin. Muscleman Marc. Peter Panda. Clyde Frog.”

He gently put his hand on Kyle’s head, the teen finally realizing there was a hat that wasn’t his normal one on his head.

“Polly Prissypants.”

Cartman sat down at the table. “My life went downhill the moment I had to destroy my friends. You destroyed my electronics, you guys stopped me from having Christmas everyday, you made me grow up before I was ready. I want those days back. I want the friends that never talked back to me and helped me back. So…you’ll be them.”

Kyle growled and struggled with his bonds. “Cartman, that’s fucking stupid! You can’t get away with this! You’ll be the first they ask and investigate once people realize we’ve gone missing!”

Cartman smirked. “Kyle… Remember, I’ve had the police on my side before. A few sob stories will get them off my back. And you five will be mine forever.”

———————————

It had been a week. It had been a week and they were still trapped. Cartman had untied them all to let them walk around but they were all too weak to do anything or overpower the large teen as Cartman had easily twisted Clyde’s arm to the point of breaking despite the teen being on the basketball team. Kyle surmised Cartman had been drugging their food to keep them lethargic, but Kyle had no choice in eating what Cartman gave him, lest his blood sugar drop. Kyle gave Cartman points in at least remembering he needed sugar free desserts when they had their tea parties every day.

They had to stay in character in Cartman’s presence, unless they wanted punished. Usually it was just a harsh slap, but there were times the large teen had punched or hit them with a baseball bat. All of them had bruises in various states of healing.

Kyle huddled closer to Butters, the warmth of the suit the teen was wearing helping to ebb the chill from the room. Craig was in the middle of Butters and Token with Clyde on the other side.

Token pulled Craig’s hand away from the bandage on his arm. Craig had tried to wipe the marker off his arms, only for Cartman to overpower him and carved the image he wiped off deep into Craig’s arm. Kyle knew it was probably painful and itchy, having experience with deep cuts and their healing time. After Craig’s experience, they had decided to stay compliant to Cartman’s whims for fear of him doing worse to them.

The makeup that was on Kyle’s face was irritating, but he knew not to wipe it off, even if it was drying up and pulling on his skin. Knowing Cartman, the next move he would probably do was to take a homemade tattoo gun to them.

Kyle closed his eyes, wishing now that they had lived anywhere else but South Park. This was bullshit. Any other place and they would have been found in a day, especially knowing the type of person Cartman was. For it to be a week and nothing was bullshit. The only thing Kyle knew was if they ever were found, both his and Token’s dads would sue the police and city for everything for its gross negligence.

They had all tried to stay positive, but as the days went by, hope was beginning to wane.

Craig shivered and closed his eyes. “Tweek’s probably thinking I abandoned him and Stripe #5. God I miss him. We were supposed to have our seven year anniversary like two days ago.”

Butters put his hand on Craig’s shoulder. “Tweek’s probably doin’ everything he can to find you. All of our friends are. Ken’s probably searchin’ the streets as Mysterion and Stan’s definitely got his dog trying to sniff us out. Jimmy’s usin’ his reporter skills to find out leads. Just you wait fellas. We’ll get out of here.”

Clyde leaned in closer to Token, who had began to run his fingers through the brunette’s hair. “God Butters, I wish I had your optimism in this. It’s been a week though. Surely…surely they would have suspected Cartman in all this.”

Kyle frowned. “He’s getting more confident with each day we’re stuck here. There’s no telling what he’s told everyone. And this town is so fucking stupid that they’ll believe him. They fucking believed his stupid hand was an actual person. He’s a lying manipulative asshole that seems to win constantly. No doubt he’s got the town on a wild goose chase in the wrong direction. This is fucking bullshit that we’re stuck here and can’t do anything!”

“Kyle, calm down.”

Kyle angrily looked at Token. “How can you be so calm!? We’re fucking prisoners and because this town can’t get its head out of its ass, we’re probably stuck here for a long time! We can’t fight back because there’s no telling what he’ll do to us! I’m fucking sick of this! I’m fucking sick of Cartman always getting the better deal in everything! I’m sick of Cartman always-”

There was harsh tapping on the blackened out window and a muffled yelling. Kyle’s eyes grew wide as he recognized the voice. He looked at the others before painfully standing up. “Stan!?”

There was another muffled yell before the window broke and Stan’s partial face appeared. “Kyle!? Oh my god dude! I fucking knew it!”

Kyle wanted to cry, the tears emerging from his eyes as he saw Stan. He kept them from falling for the still fear of ruining the makeup on his face. “Stan. It’s so good to see you! You don't know how much seeing you is a relief.”

Stan had turned his head and nodded at something or someone before turning back to the window. “Are you okay!? Are the others in there? And…what are you wearing?”

Kyle closed his eyes. “We’re all here and it’s a long story. Cartman thinks we’re his stupid toys from when we were kids. We’ll tell you when you get us out.”

Stan was pushed out of the way and Tweek’s face appeared. “Craig!? Is Craig really in there!?”

Craig’s head snapped up and the teen slowly got up and walked to the window, relief appearing on both of their faces. “I’m here Tweek. Babe, I’m so sorry I missed-”

“NGH, that’s not important right now! We’re getting you out! Stan…how are we getting them out!?”

“Kenny and Jimmy are upstairs trying to distract Cartman, excusing themselves to go to the bathroom and trying to figure out the code for the basement door in case you were down here like I thought. You guys better get ready in case they get it open.”

Kyle nodded and turned around to help the others up.

“Wait! Kyle!”

Kyle turned around to see Stan put his hand through the window and dropped something on the ground. Kyle’s eyes grew wide as he saw the handgun Stan had dropped in the room. “Stan…what the-”

“Just in case. We’re going to try and convince my mom to believe us and call the other parents to help. The police and them have been nothing but useless. Please Kyle...stay safe until we can get you out.”

Stan’s face disappeared and Kyle bent down and reluctantly picked up the gun, feeling the weight in his hands. It was loaded and Kyle bit back the bile that was rising as he remembered the last time he had held a gun. This gun was familiar, Kyle remembering it well as it had been aimed at him by Stan.

The door slammed open and Kyle turned around, hiding the gun behind him.

Cartman appeared angrily in the doorway, stomping down the stairs. He gave a sweep of the room, narrowing his eyes as he stared at each of them.

“Stupid friends don’t know when to stop. I don’t know how Kenny and Jimmy found out I got you all back but they won’t be a problem anymore. Jimmy probably only has a concussion, but I definitely heard Kenny’s neck snap when I pushed him down the stairs. You’re **_MY_** toys and I won’t let anyone take you away again!”

Clyde whimpered and clung on to Token as Craig pushed Butters behind him, growling as Cartman descended the stairs.

Kyle took a deep breath and pulled the gun from behind his back, aiming it at Cartman’s chest. “Don’t take another step Cartman.”

Cartman’s eyes grew wide before narrowing them. “We’ve been over this Polly. I’ve already killed you once. I won’t kill you again.”

“I’m not fucking Polly! I’m Kyle!”

Cartman shook his head, tears in his eyes. “Polly…please. I know you don’t want to do this. You wanted us to be together forever. And now we can. The others are alive again. You’re alive again. Polly, put down the gun.”

Cartman took a step and Kyle pulled the trigger.

The large teen staggered back, breathing heavily as his shirt became red with his blood. He shook his head and looked at Kyle. “Polly, you’re in so much trouble right now. But if you give me that gun, I’ll go easy on you with your punishment.”

Kyle shook as he aimed again. “Cartman, st-stay back. I don’t want to kill you.”

Cartman laughed weakly. “You can’t kill me Polly. If you do…you’ll die too. After all, you all are a part of me. Remember? You can’t exist without me.”

Kyle fired another shot as Cartman stepped closer to him. “Cartman… Eric… please just stay there.”

Cartman looked at the others and took a step towards them. “You’ll all be punished for not stopping Polly. You’re my friends. Stop her before she-”

Kyle fired the gun for the last time, hitting Cartman square in the forehead. He dropped the gun as the large teen crumpled to the ground, his knees hitting the concrete moments later.

The tears began to fall freely as Clyde pulled him into a hug, the others surrounding him.

They knew there would be a long way to recovery, but for now, their nightmare was over.

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me: riddlepanda.tumblr.com  
> \---------------------------------
> 
> Why did Cartman choose who he did? -   
> Jimmy wasn't considered because he didn't fit any of his friends in his mind.  
> Kenny and Tweek weren't considered because they weren't there when the others broke his stuff.  
> Clyde Frog and Clyde for obvious name reasons.   
> Butters as Peter Panda since he's worn a bear costume before.  
> Rumpertumskin died in Token's living room.   
> Muscleman Marc was a choice between Craig and Stan. He chose Craig since it would make Kyle and Stan hurt more if they weren't together.  
> Kyle as Polly Prissypants to humiliate Kyle. There is, however, a deeper context to why.


End file.
